Danny Phantom in: Fenton, Phantom and I
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Amity Park, has a hero named Danny Phantom. With his best friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, he saved days. But what will happened if Sam, doesn't know that his best friend is also a guy he had crush on? And what about Tucker? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Fenton, Phantom and I

It's started when a day, I caught someone with my eyes. He's not a popular guy, but I know, his heart is, such a priceless. He's selfless… He's hardworking and never give up with running 100 meters at gym, even though he's the last one running… and he always accept everyone's gifts happily, no matter how low it is. I always am thinking about him, no matter when it's I walked together with Tucker, or when I walked home.

I opened a window of my room, stared at the blue sky, which is looked like his eyes. I just thinking; I want to be his closest friend, but… how to?

I just started to leave, but before I can walk away, an invisible hand holding my right hand. I started to scream non-understandable, but another invisible hand covered my mouth. Those hands became visible, and I saw a silver-haired ghost—my best friend, Danny.

"Sssh… it's me." Danny said, with sweating a little on his face. He let my hand and mouth go.

"Danny! Its really creep me out!" I yelled to him.

"Sorry, I thought you already used with it," he is grinned, and chuckled. "Are you thinking of something?"

"Uh… not really…" I lied. How can I talk to him about a guy?

Although he's a ghost, he's my closest friend, and only Danny and I know it. I never hide anything to him, except… the fact that I have a crush on him… but it's impossible a ghost like him ended up with me, right?

"Sam?" Danny asked. "What's the problem with you? You've been acting weird lately. Come on, tell me. I'm your best friend, after all."

Riiiight… I think want or not, I have to say it to him. "Well… I like some guy from school…" I said half whisper. "He's selfless and hardworking, I think he's nice guy." I continued, without realizing that Danny's expression changed.

Awkward silent begun after I said the guy I like, until Danny asked, "Who is he?"

"Well… I don't really know his first name, but his surname is Fenton. He has ravened black hair and wears silver glasses above his blue sky eyes."

The emerald green-eyed ghost looked to my face. "Sam, there's something I need to tell you, from long time ago…"

I looked to him, with confused face. Danny has a secret?

"SAMMY-KINS!! DINNER'S READY!!" My mom yelled half singing from downstairs.

"That's my mom! Sorry, you better go, see you tomorrow," I said to Danny, with guilty face.

"Ah, sure," He disappeared.

I ran to downstairs, and walked to dinner table. "Where's my salad?" I asked.

"No salad for tonight, dear," My mom smiling to my annoyed face. It took me so long to eat my dad's smoking beef steak. After it, I walked to bathroom for brushing my teeth, and go sleep.

*****

I'm not a morning person, but I've never late to go to my school, Casper High. And… I woke up with my alarm on my face; it's 8:39 a.m. I have to rush to go to my school this morning. I had to wear my sweater, because this morning is really cold. No wonder, today we already started November. After got everything's ready, I jumped from the window of my room. It's high, but it's not my problem.

"Hello, mistress," I heard a voice from nearest tree.

"Danny!" I have no time for complaining how he called me.

"Wow, who could tell Samantha Manson can be late to school? No wonder why this morning is really cold, maybe today snow will fall?"

Can't help but I feel annoyed. "YOU…"

Before I can finish my words, Danny already left me up, and flew high to the sky.

"W-whoa…!"

"What? It's not like we're flying together for first time."

Ah, riiight… we always did this when we're still children. I missed those moments. We're stopped at Casper High Park. Danny putted me down. "Thank you so much, Danny!" I ran to my school buildings, with my record, 11 seconds per kilometers. When I arrived at my class, bell rang. I sat down next to Tucker.

"Wow… didn't see that coming! You almost late, I guess snow would be fallen today," Tucker said.

"Nothing to do with it, Tuck…" I said, half groaning.

The Class door opened again, I thought it was Mr. Lancer, but it's Fenton. He's late? Fenton is always on time, like me. Maybe he had something to do this morning. Fenton walked to his seat, which is 2 seats next to me.

"Tucker, do you know anything about Fe-" Before I could finish my sentences, Mr. Lancer already got into the class.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Never mind,"

*****

Lunch time bell rang, before I asked Tucker to go to canteen together, Tucker already said, "Sorry Sam, I have to do something with my computer club,"

"Oh, yeah, that's okay." This is my first time I'm going to eat alone, since I met Tucker in 2nd grade.

After I got everything for my lunch, I looked around, every table already full. I saw Fenton eating his burger, alone.

_Come on, Sammy, it's your chance to eating lunch together with him_. Can't help but I feel I have to do what myself said to me. I walked to Fenton's place. "Hey, may I sit with you? Every table has full already."

"Oh, sure." Half blushing, Fenton allowed me to sit together with him.

"Thanks." I sit on a seat in front of him, to face him. "Well, we're classmates, but I don't know your full name," Ah… I know I talked like a dumb, but hey it's real I don't know his first name.

"My name is Daniel Fenton. You're Samantha, right?"

"Yeah, just call me Sam for short. So… Daniel?"

"Ah, call me Danny for short,"

"Dan…ny?" I surprised. "Coincidence? My friend is named Danny, too."

Danny almost spitted his drink, and luckily, not toward to me. "U, Uhm… Well… yeah… I mean… uh…"

"Guess there's a lot of guys named Danny." I grinned.

"Ah… yeah… I remember it…" Danny laughed nervously.

"Remember what?"

"N-nothing."

Danny Fenton and I talked while eating our lunch. He's awesome, I enjoyed talking with him. I felt I've talked with this guy for million times before, maybe it's just me.


	2. Introduction

finally...new chapter...Thanks for SamElyEmber :3

* * *

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Fallen Guy

_Bell just rang and I've thought about eating lunch together with Danny again for today._

_"Sam," A calm voice called me from behind._

_"Danny?"_

_"There's something I wanted to talk about with you," Danny smiled. "Can you come with me for a second?"_

_"Yeah… sure…" I answered._

_He walked toward to outside and then to a lonesome place—Lancer's park. No one would go to there because he got many carrots in there._

_Danny turned to face me. I just gulped, remembered when girls talking about mangas, about a guy asked some girl to the silent place and ask her out. Damn, I have to slap myself…_

_"Sam… I've avoided talking with you since begin of school year, but the truth is… I like you too…" Danny said._

_He avoided… talking with me? And he also like m- wait… grammar check, 'TOO'? "What the hell do you mean by 'TOO'?"_

_"Don't you remember you've said to me that you like me?"_

_"I never said that," Now, this guy made me confused, even more._

_"… Does that mean you haven't noticed?" His tone changed. He looked to deep to my eyes. Then, he took out his glasses._

_No way… his face… he… he looks really like…_

_"Do you ever think what would I become if I had such a green eyes, silver hair, and jumpsuit with 'DP' letter on it?"_

_I just froze. No, don't tell me. Don't tell me… he's my best friend… and guy I've liked for years… but why he never tells me this? Is he didn't trust me, yet enough?_

_Danny's face looked up and his eyes widened. "SAM!! LOOK OUT!!"_

_"Huh?" I turned around and looked up to the sky, and seeing something would hit me._

_It's something like…_

_Box?_

"ARGH!!" I screamed, and realize that I'm lying on my bed; I'm still in my room… "… What's with this little box?"

"Aw Sammy-kins! You woke up!" I looked up, and my mom already standing next to my bed.

"… What are you doing, mom?"

"Just trying a new way to wake you up, you're late yesterday, right?" My mom said, with singing a little. "I couldn't find balls, so I used your old toy."

"Do you plan to let me sleep forever instead of waking me up?"

"Aw don't be so cold, my sweet cake!" My mom got out of my room.

Somehow, I feel like after dreaming something… about an important thing…

*****

Break time, I don't feel like to do anything but just sitting and listening some music with my earphones.

"Damn, I lost my joker card," Tucker said, after sighed. I can read his tongue.

I chuckled, and then picked up a card under my table, "here is it."

"Ah, you found it! Thanks!"

Suddenly, school's fire alarm rang. Everyone ran to outside.

"Careful, it is ghost attack! Everyone, please save yourselves with run to outside carefully!" A light brown haired girl screamed, and everyone obey her words. Ah, I know her; she's the highest GPA girl in her year—and Danny's older sister.

"U… Uh… what's with this song…?"

"I… feel headache…"

"No! Don't hear that singing!"

"What's with that attitude, little Fenton girl?" A ghost girl with rocker appearance and guitar chuckled. "Was it not better enough than yours?"

"You could say that, Ember. Your flaming head just like 'little' fire we need for baking marshmallow." The girl answered.

"You could say that," She played her guitar, and the girl suddenly thrown away. And then, the ghost girl—perhaps her name is Ember—turned to me, looking angry. "Take them away."

"Pardon?"

"I said, take the earphones away!"

"O, okay…" I just started to take them off, but a pair of hands grabbed my hand, stopping me to do it.

"No, never took your earphones away while facing Ember." Another ghost said calmly.

"Danny?" I can't help but smiling when I see his face.

"Looking for your end of afterlife?" Danny glared.

"Now, now, you feel so charismatic huh? You need someone to smash your face." Ember played with her guitar again, but Danny fastly grabbed me and jumped away.

"You should go to outside, it's save there." Danny said.

"Huh? But…"

"NOW!" Danny screamed, and then I ran to outside.

How pathetic, I can't save myself from that ghost. I just got outside and meet Tucker.

… Wait, where's Danny? I can't find him, even I ran around school.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing? Let's go home, now school is dangerous!" Tucker shouted behind me.

"I can't, and I can't find Danny!"

"Ah, you mean Danny Fenton? Don't worry, just go home! He's son of ghost hunters anyway. I'm sure he's doing something with her sister to the ghosts!"

Danny… is a son of ghost hunters? "How do you know?"

"Uh… well… half of people in Amity Park knew them. Anyway just go home!"

"No without Danny!" Sam ran away.

Tucker just sighed, and then left.

Didn't took long Sam found Danny… on the sky. He fell into brushes and stood. "Ouch, that's hurt."

A chuckle sound came from inside, and Ember walked through wall straight to Danny. "What's wrong? Give up already?"

"You wish," Danny showed a green-and-white thermos, and made Ember sucked to there.

"No, not that thermos, NO!" Ember screamed and sucked.

Danny sighed, "Finally," it don't take so long to realize I was stood not very far away from him, after he saved the thermos in his pocket—you would surprise he has one in his jumpsuit. "Sam?"

"Uh… hello there, Danny, did you see Fenton?" I asked.

"WHAT? I mean, uh, no." Danny answered, strangely.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong at all."

Even he said that, suddenly a crack sound heard from the ground he's standing on. "Gosh, that's Danny's eyeglasses!"

"Aw, crap. I mean, uh, these are his?" Danny giggled nervously.

"Danny, are you-" Before I could continue, he already flew away. "HEY!" I just can glare to the sky. God, I hope Danny is alright… I know Danny wouldn't do something harm to anyone, but… I'm still afraid. And I call myself his friend…

Huh? What's the sound I heard? A scream?

I looked up to the sky and… I saw fallen Danny.

Oh so that's his scream.

… Huh?

DANNY FALLS FROM THE SKY!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….!"

I looked around panicked, but I can't find anything to catch him. My, I was hoping Tucker still around there!

BRUKK!

* * *

aww! What happened with Danny-kins?? D8 check out on Sunday/ Monday!


	3. Guilt

Danny's POV

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, that's okay. It's just misunderstanding anyway."

"But I already know that you wouldn't do something bad to someone, but I still think that you did attack Fenton…"

"So it's a misunderstanding."

"U…"

Friday night, my favorite night. I always spend it with Sam, at her bedroom—perhaps you all thinking about perverted things right now huh?—and talk many things to Sam. She also usually talked about her friend, Tucker—hey, he's my friend too, it's just I hide it from Sam. But tonight is different. Of course, it was because Sam kept apologizing to me since I appear in this room. Wonder why?

FLASHBACK

"_WAAAAH!"_

_BRUK!_

… _Huh? Not hurt? It's suppose to hurt a little even I used my powers… and I feel soft… and I saw a girl lied under me. "WAAH! I'm sorry I don't mean it! … I mean why are you lying under me?"_

"_I guess it was because you keep lying above me." Sam giggled nervously._

_I blushed, and jumped away from her. Man, I think she thinks that I'm idiotic. "Uh, are you okay?"_

"_I'm perfectly fine. What about you? You fell from this school building right?" Sam said in worry tone. I'm quite surprised, she knew that I fell on to her body, and she did make me fall on her for save me, but she still worrying me. What an amazing girl… I never find that kind of girl in this Casper high—except my ex, Valerie, she's kind._

"_Uh, yeah, it was because…"_

"_Your glasses?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You fell because you wanted to grab your uncontrolled fallen glasses but failed, right? Well it was what I thinking after saw you falling."_

"_Uhm… yeah… less or more like that." I said, with smiling nervously._

"_Then I must apologize to Danny!" Sam said, with panicked tone._

"_What?"_

"_Well, my friend Danny. I thought he was attacked you before, but now it's just misunderstanding. Man, I know he would never harm anyone, and I called myself his best friend." Sam looked sad down._

_I feel guilty. "Don't worry, he will understand you." So is it what Sam thought…? I don't know that I fall from building just to show Sam that I'm not Danny Phantom is too useful, even though I still feel guilty. Now how could I tell to her that I'm just a half ghost, anyway?! "Well I have to go, see you." I ran out of school, pretending that I don't hear Sam called my name for few times. This must be the worst day ever…_

END OF FLASHBACK

"I'm a little tired…" Sam yawned.

"I bet it was because today. And you worried too much."

"Yeah I think so. I even still thinking was Danny really is alright…"

I hate this. I feel guiltier. Should I just tell her that I'm also Danny Fenton? Or keep lying on her like that? No, it's not good. The second choice is definitely NOT a good idea… either is the first. But I can't keep like that to my best friend—and also my crush—right? "…Sam"

"What?" Sam answered with sleepy tone.

"I'm… I'm…" I closed my eyes; I don't dare to tell her the truth with looking at her. "Sorry, I've tricked you. I'm… I'm actually…" I took deep breath. "I'm just a half ghost and I'm Danny Fenton!" … Wow, finally I can say that.

Neither Sam nor I have spoken even for one word. I opened my eyes and…

GOD, SHE'S SLEEPING.

Well, I bet she doesn't know how hard I tried to tell her. But I can't blame her, tiring events happened today, and she need sleep. What I can do now is just put blanket over her…

… And stare to her cute sleeping face—maniac mode: on—it is right, Sam always looked cute, and even more when she's sleeping. Beautiful Goth.

*****

Sam's POV

The first time I opened my eyes, is the first time I saw Danny sleeping next to me, and one bed. I try to resist to not screaming over it.

Danny is trembling. Oh, yes, of course—you will do that if you sleeping without blanket, especially in winter.

I crawled carefully to get off of bed, and put the blanket over Danny's body. Man, he's so cute. I know he always looks cute, and even more when he's sleeping (talking about serious déjà vu...).

I looked over his face. Do I like Danny? Yeah… since he became my friend and he also looked like Danny—Fenton. His face, his hair, his neck, and his lips…

… WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING? Going close to the last thing I thought?

Luckily I moved my head away from him before he opened his eyes.

"Sam? Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning." I pointed to my clock—it's 11 a.m.

"Well, technically it's still morning." Danny grinned.

I smiled.

"Danny, may I ask something?" I asked.

"Go on." He said, with drinking ice coffee I just made (LOL, remember this is just a fiction).

"How do you know there's a ghost attack at Casper yesterday?"

Danny almost spit his drink. "Uh, it's actually a coincidence; I heard a scream when I flew around the sky."

Oh, so that's it. "I don't know how Casper will be if you didn't come." I said, with smile.

Danny turned around his blushing face. "I-it's just a normal little attack!"

I giggled. He's so cute when he's blushing.

"I'm glad no one has become her song victim."

"Song victim?"

"Yeah, she has a special guitar as her weapon, as far what she did with that guitar is… she hypnotized people, punched me, ghost attack…, but I don't know the last thing on her guitar. It's symbolized with 'heart' picture."

"I guess it's for singing love song?"

"I bet not that plain. And sure it was dangerous."

I stare at Danny's face.

"Is anything on my face?" Danny asked.

"Not, it's just you're really not one of those ghosts. You used your power to save us." I smiled.

"O-of course." Danny blushed. "If it's not me, who else will save this city from their ghostly madness, right?"

I'm really glad that he's my friend…

"So… Sam, few days later is November 16th—your birthday, right?"

"Yeah,"

"What present do you want for your birthday?"

"Uh, never am thinking about that… you can't buy anything anyway, right?"

"Well I can." Danny said. "And it's a secret." He continued, after saw my confused look saying 'How?'

"You're not stealing, are you?"

"Hey!"

"Talking about birthday, what do you want as your birthday present?"

"My birthday is still too far away, Sam." Danny said. "Or don't tell me you don't remember."

I giggled. "Of course I still am remembering—April 4th, right?"

"An A for you." He gave me hi-five. "I still remember how worst my last birthday is."

"Paulina figured when your birthday is, and kept stalking you all day, right?" I said, with annoyed face.

"Yeah, and everyone kept trying to run after me."

Of course, Danny is a famous ghost, and his birthday and his death date is on internet. It was the same day. How sad.

"But you're lucky you're a ghost, you made yourself enable to escape. Where did you hide, anyway? You can't be that easy to escape except you possess someone or can change to a human."

A gulped voice heard from Danny's neck. "Uh… I possessed someone."

"Who is it?"

"Mike."

"Is he Mike from Casper high—my classmate?"

"Yeah,"

"How did you find out his name is Mike?"

"W-well, I heard his name when his friend called him."

"Oh, so that's it." I said. "I think Fenton doesn't have interest with you."

"W-Why did you think that?"

"Because I don't see he's running after you, I just saw him after you're gone."

"I-I think so."

*****

Man, I felt guiltier lately. I had no choice but tell her the truth, if I won't feel this guilt to keep lying to her. But I don't think it's already the right time for that. And besides, only Danny 'Fenton' she likes, I don't know she also likes other me, Danny 'Phantom'. She doesn't like both of me…

But I should tell her…

No, I shouldn't.

Yes I should.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

I tear the only one flower. Yes. But there's no way I should tell her now, right? Or yes, why should I keep the secret from her for years?

"What should I do now…?"

"I don't know; maybe, get the hell into my trap now?" A voice heard behind me.

I turned around. "Skulker!" Two of white shine rings appeared, and I fastly changed my appearance—I'm going ghost!

He attacked me with his ghost power, but I avoid him and attack back.

"Why don't you stay at your ****in' home, dude?"

"Watch your language, ghost baby."

"It's ghost boy!"

"Whatever, you're younger than me."

"But without that damn suit, you're just like a gross frog, loser."

"I'm the last one who'll laugh!"

"I'll make you can't laugh anymore before that!"

Some dangerous weapon came from Skulker's suit. From bazooka, gun, knives, and even… a water pistol. "Impressed?"

I yawned, and sucked him to my Fenton Thermos.

"NO!"

I closed the thermos. Man, that's too easy.

A girl voice heard behind me. "Danny?"

I turned around. "Sam?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Fought with a ghost, what about you?"

"I just from park and saw Fenton walked to here. Did you see him?"

"N-no."

I wonder what happened to him… he walked with face down… maybe something happened, I should ask him later."

"Why did you that care?"

"Uh, if you ask it, maybe I'd just say… I like him… more than before."

I can't stand that soft face of Sam. I can't stand it. I kept lying to her, and she even told me she likes me without knowing it. How do I tell her then?!

But no matter when, she will know it, sooner or later.


	4. Black Snow For My Birthday

Black Snow for My Birthday

"Sam…"

"What?"

"Could you please just tell me what do you want for your birthday?"

"I said I don't want anything, Tucker…"

"Please!"

"I don't want anything. Besides, if I want something, I just buy it myself." Sam tried to make sure of her best friend that she doesn't want anything for her birthday. She took some Chocolate Pocky, paid it at cashier, and bumped a short guy. I mean, bumped a guy she knows. "Sorry, I- Danny?"

"Hey, Sam."

"Sorry, sorry, I guess I wasn't pay attention much when I were walking…"

"Hey, that's okay." Danny said; which made the ravened hair girl calm. "So… I heard you and Tucker talking about birthday—whose birthday?" Danny asked.

"Uh, mine."

"Really? When?"

"This Sunday—November 16."

"Great to hear, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what you want for your birthday gift. You know, I'm officially your friend—I think—and I should give you a birthday present."

Sam chuckled. "Of course you're my friend. And I don't want any material for my birthday. All I want is nature. Oh, bye, I have to go to library now." Sam said, and left after saw confused expression on Danny's face.

"Nature, huh…" Danny murmured.

*****

Sam sighed. She wonders if her parents remember what day is today. She asked it this morning, and they answered 'Sunday'. Of course, they are right. But they are also wrong. Today, is NOT Sunday. Today, is Samantha Manson birthday. She doesn't mean that her birthday was that important, she just wonders what her parents thinking to her, as an 'unwanted Goth' daughter? At least, no parents wont see their children happy, right?

She slowly opened door of her own house. "I'm home…"

"Oh, welcome home, dear!" Mrs. Pamela pulled her own daughter to the dining room.

"Ouch mom, I, ouch, at least, ouch, want to, ouch save my bag in, ouch, ro…" Sam stopped talking, she bumped her face to the wall. "Ouch. Oh great, first gift on my birthday. Sure it was better than last year."

"Oh, sorry dear, let's just your dad put it in your room." Mrs. Manson grabbed her daughter's bag and passed it to her husband. "Now, let's start this."

"Start what?"

She smiled. "Of course, celebrating your birthday."

Sam just jaw dropped. "… Who's birthday?"

"Don't tell me you forget your own birthday, honey."

"B-b-b-b-but, but, but I, but you, but father, but grandmother, but, oh, never mind. And cut the grandmother word." Sam said, since her grandmother was also Goth after all.

"I don't understand your rap-like lyric after all, but okay then, we cut the word of grandmother. Now look at the dining room, honey."

She can't believe it. Salad, vegetable dish, Seitan—wheat gluten—and other her favorite vegetable menu, on the table, there's also 3 menu of meat, but she just ignored it and looked awesomely at the food. "Mommy is this…" And for first time, she called her mom 'Mommy'.

"Aw, it's such a nice word dear, and don't eat them without your friends, okay?" Mrs. Happy-preppy-Pamela said.

"F-friends?"

Bell door rang, and door opened. "Excuse me, Mrs. Manson!"

'God, that was Danny and Tucker. No, no, it was Tucker and Danny!' Sam's thought, she ran to the door and saw them.

"Happy Birthday, Sam!" They greeted the frozen girl. They showed two boxes of gift.

"Danny! Tucker!" She ran to the both of them, ignoring Tucker's face saying 'Why you call Danny first' and hugged them. She doesn't know that Tucker looking at Danny's blushing face.

"Kids! Get ready for dinner!"

"Come on!" Sam pulled Danny and Tucker to the dining room.

Danny and Tucker just give a little giggle after seeing Sam's happy face. Of course, their attend made Sam's smile more bigly—especially Danny.

Everything sure was fun—bowling, watching cinema, singing karaoke at the new karaoke place next to Mansons' Cinema, and even when Sam opened the gifts. She got a Goth cardigan with rose violet color from Tucker and black gorgeous chocker with Sam and bat on it from Danny. And then once again, she hugged those guys.

Still, there's something missing; Danny Phantom wasn't here, to celebrate her birthday together. Sure, because it was a top secret that Danny Phantom, the one who everyone fear—even they know he's a good ghost—was a best friend of Manson's Goth girl. She marked it with a quick sigh, don't care if someone noticed it.

"Hey, Sam?" Danny carefully asked.

"What?"

"Why you're look unhappy at all?"

"What?" Sam slapped her cheeks, and then making such a funny smile with her fingers. "I'm happy."

"Okay." Danny giggled. "So, where's toilet?"

"Uh, it was the nearest room before the stairs we went to get here."

"Uh okay thanks…" Danny walked to the stairs, and before he stepped one stair, he said; "Oh yeah, before I come, a silver-haired guy told me to tell you, go to the backyard in…" He pretended to looking at his watch. "5 minutes." He smiled. Without waiting a respond from her, he fled to the upstairs.

Sam froze. And then she rushed fled to another stairs as a shortcut to get backyard. And left Tucker alone, without hearing from him, "… Okay, one thing, WHEN Danny started to wear watch?" He complained to himself about his bad-liar friend.

Sam was already in backyard; she looked around, looking for something… or someone. "Danny? Where are you?"

Suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her, and she lifted to someone's arms. She floated, and stepped on the roof of her house.

"Wasn't it nice?" Danny suddenly appeared, with holding his best friend to make sure Sam wouldn't fall.

"Danny! You come!" Sam yelled a little. "Too bad you don't join our party."

"Hey, that's okay. And look, snow." He smiled.

"Beautiful." Sam murmured. Well, from here, is a good view to see with background of people's houses.

"Happy birthday." Danny winked, and gave friendly kiss on her cheek, without noticing that the girl's face burned by blush.

She enjoyed that night, and by time, she had to stop since Danny said, "Should we get to the ground now? I had to do something."

"Oh yeah."

Danny held her with is arms, and put her on the ground, and he disappeared. Left Sam which is still enjoying snow, and started to leave.

But not now, he saw a ravened black hair besides the snow.

"Danny? What are you doing here?"

Danny, who is like ignoring what Sam said, looked at her eyes deeply. So far, Sam still can breath normally until Danny said, "I like you."


End file.
